


Not Like This

by claireelford



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, boiler room babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireelford/pseuds/claireelford
Summary: Ryuji couldn't simply stand there and do nothing.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Not Like This

_ No. _

The word repeated itself in his mind as that disgusting puppet began speaking. 

_ No. _

He heard, again, when it drew a gun at the figure standing in front of the group. 

"NO, GORO!" he shouted, when he realised the gate was closing. He had to do something, he HAD to, otherwise he'd die. Goro would die. 

_ No.  _ He heard again, for the nth time.  _ It couldn't end like this. _

So, in an act that could fall between bravery, self-sacrifice and sheer idiocy, he charged at the door with all the speed he could muster. He was vaguely aware of Ren behind him, shouting out his name, but it felt so distant over the sound of Ryuji's own blood rushing through his ears. And it didn't matter. To him, something else was much, much more important. 

He wasn't even sure what he'd do when he managed to get on the other side of the gate, his mind too busy replaying certain memories. The moment he realised he was in love. The moment he confessed, and was gleefully accepted. Their first kiss, how they'd sneak in a hand hold in Sae's palace. Sae's palace… he remembered how hard he'd sobbed in his room the day he found out what Goro was planning. He remembered his mom trying to comfort him and his inability to explain himself, the claws tearing at his heart. The next time he saw Goro, he just clung to him desperately, crying again, wishing this was all a big nightmare he'd wake up from. But it wasn't. Their last kiss in Sae's palace. It felt heavy. Goro seemed to have kind of realised that they'd managed to see through his plan. Ryuji cried again that night, after Ren's arrest, both out of fear for his best friend and grief for what he thought was the end to something he held dear. 

It felt, to him, like he'd been running for an eternity, but it'd only been a few seconds. He slipped under the door right before the gap was too small for him to fit. As he disappeared beneath it, the other thieves could hear him shouting out. 

"PERSONA!" 

The gate shut. The others ran up to it, banging. Ryuji could not hear it at this point. 

There were two shots, but Ryuji wasn't aware of that either. On the other side of the door, the others could hear the commotion, as well as Ryuji throwing a Maziodyne at the enemies. Then, they heard steps stomping away. 

"Oracle!..." Ren's voice was filled with desperation. Why, why would Ryuji… 

"Their signals are moving away quickly! But the shadows are starting to get a move too. We have to find a way around to get to them!" 

None of them wasted any time.

Meanwhile, Ryuji had scooped Goro up, carrying him bridal style, and ran, ran, ran,  _ ran  _ the fastest he could. He could feel his bad leg cramping up, but he didn't give a shit. He had to find a place to hide. Goro, in his position, while completely stunned by the turn of events, realised that if he wanted to live, he had to cling to the blonde, and so he did, his arms around the other's neck. 

They heard the roars of the shadows behind them and the enraged scream of that creepy, stupid fucking puppet, and Ryuji thought he was going to start crying right there, but the adrenaline coursing through his veins kept his feet going. He turned a corner, and then another and he saw a very familiar set of doors. He started moving faster if it was even possible, and slammed the safe room doors open, almost dropping Goro in the process. With the last ounce of strength he had, he carefully placed goro on the couch and tossed his mask aside. 

"Sweet fucking god are you hurt?! Shit…" he started scrambling for supplies in the small bag he carried. 

"Ryuji…" 

"Alright, let me see your cuts, I got some bandages and ointments." he continued speaking, sounding frantic and ignoring Goro. 

"Ryuji." 

"God, I hope the others find us soon, I only have so much on me!"

"Ryuji!"

"What!?"

"Your arm… It's bleeding…" 

Goro's voice was smaller this time. Ryuji just blinked, and, putting the items he was holding down on the couch, brought his hand up to his arm. He had to bring it to his mouth to stop himself from shrieking. He'd gotten shot in the arm. As the adrenaline subsided, he could actually feel the pain in his body. His leg was killing him. His arm was killing him. Goro silently took the bandages in his own hands and gently began patching Ryuji up. 

While the blonde remained quiet, Goro began speaking. 

"Did you know you're so fucking stupid?! We could've both fucking bit the dust, you should've just fucking left me there, like I intended, and not get your ass mixed up in battles that don't concern you!" he sounded upset. 

Ryuji didn't answer. 

"Where the fuck do I even start?!" 

Ryuji's lip began quivering lightly. He swallowed. Goro was finished with the gauze. 

"Do you know how fucking lucky we are that-" 

He was cut off by Ryuji gathering him into a tight hug. Goro could feel the others body shaking, just like his voice when he spoke. 

"Don't you fucking die on me, you asshole." he could barely get the words out. 

Soon, he was choking on his own tears. Once more, Goro was stunned. Once more, he held onto Ryuji, as he cried his little heart out into his shoulder. When he calmed down, they pulled away, and Ryuji's gloved hand instinctively cupped Goro's face. Neither of them said anything for a bit. Goro was the first to break the silence, his brows furrowed and his eyes filled with contradiction. 

"Don't you hate me? You're supposed to hate me." 

Ryuji scoffed at that, his voice a little hoarse. 

"Of course not, dumbass." 

"But-" 

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." 

Another pause. Seemed like it was Goro's turn to cry, as tears began spilling down his cheeks, and he buried his face in the crook of Ryuji's neck. The other was comfortingly combing his fingers through his hair, however much it hurt his arm to do so. 

They weren't sure how much time had passed, until they both tensed up. There were steps, seemingly from multiple entities, approaching them briskly. They held their breaths. The steps stopped in front of their door, and Goro had his gun ready before realising who rushed through it. Ren. When he saw them, he went straight at them, not bothering to go around the table in the middle of the room. No, he just jumped over it and threw his arms around the two, tears pricking at his eyes.

"Oh, thank GOD you're both alive!" Ren held them tightly, like they'd disappear if he didn't. The others poured into the room and closed the door, making sure it was secure before piling on top of each other. The last thing Goro had expected out of that day was hugs. And yet, there he was, next to a person who, apparently, still seemed to love him, and surrounded by people he'd wronged so much who were ecstatic to see him alive. A small smile crept on his face, and Ryuji mirrored it. Maybe he could work with the Thieves after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> here it is! my first fic! i honestly made it in like an hour becaus the idea had been ratlling inside my brain for a while. dunno if i'll post anything else, but i felt proud enough of this to make an account so. i'll see what i do with it. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
